moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The birth of a legend (part 3)
The birth of a legend (part three) Part three (read parts and ) Prologue: The messenger of the LOL tribe hurried along the path to the DxDxD base. It was the middle of the night, not a frequent visiting time. Normally their night sentry was awake and watchful, but tonight the messenger found him on the ground, sleeping. He gently shook him awake. “Wha- Who- I wasn’t-” The sentry started. “You were sleeping on the ground,” The messenger confirmed. “Now can you wake your leader?” “Sure...” A few minutes later, the leader and the messenger were face to face. The leader’s face was grave. “What is it?” “It’s nothing bad. Well, depending on your view. The wiki tribe is planning to try to overthrow the HaCkER tribe. And they have a plan.” The messenger told him. “Well good for them. I hope they understand that it’s suicide.” The leader shook his head in disgust. “What a waste of perfectly good people.” “Oh, but it’s not. It’s a great plan. And all of the other tribes in the server have agreed to it and are going to help.” The leader raised an eyebrow. “Really?” “Yes.” The messenger was about to start describing the plan, when he realized that they weren’t alone. The bush right outside the base.... On instinct, he shot his bow right at it. It dodged out of his way, confirming that it was a spy. The leader got out his bow also, and they both started shooting at it. The bush equipped bull helmet and charged at them. Both the leader and the messenger put down a pit trap at the exact same time. When he charged at them, he got stuck in the pit trap, and the leader put down a spike right on him, insta killing him. “So, what is this plan that you were talking about?” As Nishy Fishy left the wiki tribe base for what he knew might be the last time, he felt a strange sensation. It took him a moment to place it, because he hadn’t felt it in so long. But at last he remembered: happy. He didn’t know why he felt happy, but he did. Maybe because this was his best chance at killing HaCkER NOT NoOB!. It was a short journey from the wiki base to the HaCkER one. When they arrived, he could see that everything was in order. You wouldn’t notice this unless you were looking for it, but there were a surprisingly large amount of bushes nearby. Also, the number of people in the HaCkER tribe had increased by a fair amount. Nishy Fishy was alone when he strode up to HaCkER NOT NoOB!. He took a deep breath, then said the words that changed history forever. “I challenge you to a 1v1 duel.” Meanwhile, the people from the wiki tribe were in the crowd of the HaCkER tribe. “Do you think this will work?” Grey asked HerroPeople. “I dunno,” HerroPeople responded. “But at least it’s not one of us who’s going to be fighting HaCkER NOT NoOB!” And then they heard Nishy Fishy. As soon as HaCkER NOT NoOB! heard Nishy Fishy’s challenge, he laughed. But that wasn’t what was going on inside. In there, he was genuinely frightened. “If we did 1v1, I would certainly win. But who is to say that I am going to 1v1 you. I don’t always play by the rules you know.” He tried to smile wickedly, but it was obviously a bit forced. “What do you say, HaCkERS?” There was a brief pause. And then all of the people from other tribes started chanting “FIGHT HIM 1V1!!! FIGHT HIM 1V1!!! Or are you to scared??” A few people from the actual HaCkER tribe joined in. HaCkER NOT NoOB! opened his mouth, and then closed it. “Fine,” he finally said. “And then you can see what happens to people who betray me.” HaCkER NOT NoOB! went right into the fight, and attacked Nishy Fishy immediately. Nishy Fishy put down a pit trap whenever HaCkER NOT NoOB! got to close, but he always used his autotank gear hack to destroy it in two hits. It was a very even match, because Nishy Fishy was very skilled, and HaCkER NOT NoOB! had very good hacks. But even the best players can be defeated by hacks, and Nishy Fishy was getting close to running out of resources. But he kept on fighting. After he had put two spikes down, and was destroying them, HaCkER NOT NoOB! came at him from behind. Nishy Fishy placed a spike down right on top of HaCkER NOT NoOB!, and the recoil of the spike (and the other two spikes) insta killed him. The hacker was finally dead... End of part three Read part